


The Masked Knight and the Hero

by RainbowRosalina64



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Kirby (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRosalina64/pseuds/RainbowRosalina64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta Knight and Snow team up to rescue Hope and Kirby from Dark Matter... and Meta Knight starts feeling unfamiliar emotions toward this strange man from another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

It was a nice morning on Pulse, the day before Snow's marriage to Serah. Everything was peace and the birds were singing. Snow and his best friend Hope were picking some flowers.  
"Man, it's gonna be nice to get married to my hot girlfriend!" said Snow. "But I'm gonna miss being a hero. I wish there was another adventure before the marriage, even a small one."  
Hope looked at him and laughed. "Be careful what you wish for buddy! You never know what might happen."  
"Yeah right, like anything's gonna happen here on peaceful Pulse now that Barthandelus and the orphan are dead. Problems just don't exist anymore." said Snow with a sad face in his eyes. "Still, maybe it's for the best, eh Hope?"  
But Hope didn't answer.  
"Hope?"  
Snow looked around. "Where'd you go, buddy?"  
He heard a weak cry for help. He quickly ran towards it, and found a black portal. "Give me back my Hope you stupid portal!" said Snow and punched the portal as hard as he could, but it was a portal so he fell in it instead.

...

"Hey, are you okay?"  
Snow felt like he had slept for years, or maybe months. He sat up.  
"Oh, you're fine. You had me worried there, you looked like you were dead."  
Snow opened his eyes and looked around. He saw a colorful landscape, with bright green grass, a nice blue sky and even an orange ocean in the distance. Wait, orange? That can't be right, he thought to himself. Then he noticed the source of the unfamiliar voice that had awoken him. It belonged to... a mask?  
"Am I dreaming? What is this place, what's going on here?" said Snow.  
"Well, this place is called Dream Land, but I assure you it's quite real. Anyhow, you look like a capable fighter. We might need your help."  
By now Snow had realized the voice did not belong to a mask, but to the small round creature wearing the mask. It was dark blue and had little hands and feet, seemingly without arms or legs. He could see the creature's yellow eyes through the mask, and it was wearing a cape and carrying a sword. Some sort of knight?  
"Oh, how rude of me.", the creature said. "I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Meta Knight. And you are?"  
"Snow. Snow Villiers. Do you know what's going on here? I haven't heard of any Dream Land before, and I've never seen anything like you before either."  
"I am unsure of the details, but it appears Dark Matter brought you here, and another of your kind. It also captured our resident hero, and brought them both to the top of Mt. Dedede. If you are able, I would very much appreciate your assistance in rescuing them."  
Snow's eyes shone brightly. "Did you say hero? _I'm_ a hero! Don't worry, we'll go save them right away! I'll show you what a hero can do!"  
Meta Knight sighed. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy." But Snow didn't hear him. He had already ran off toward Mt. Dedede.


	2. The climb

Slowly, Meta Knight and Snow were climbing up Mt. Dedede. Even with Meta Knight's wings, this was no easy task. The mountain was full of dangers.  
"Take THAT!" shouted Snow as he punched yet another Bronto Burt in the face, killing it instantly. "Man, this is _so much fun_! I'm having a blast!"  
"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, but we are not doing this for pleasure. We need to hurry to the top." said Meta Knight  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. So, how much further do we have to climb?"  
"It appears we are about halfway to the top. I must say, this is going much faster than expected. You really are an exceptional climber."  
"Nah, this is nothing! I can climb much faster if I want to, just look at thi- aaaaugh!"  
Just as Snow started climbing faster, he lost his grip and fell into a cave.  
"Dammit, I... I think I broke my leg! I can't move it!" said Snow with pain on his face.  
"I will try to find help, just stay where you are." said Meta Knight, and started looking around for anything that might be of help.  
"Hey... I'm supposed to be a hero, y'know? So I can't just slow you down. I guess it's finally time for my heroic sacrifice. Go on without me."  
"Don't be foolish! I won't leave you here, and that's a promise!"  
Then Meta Knight saw something in the distance. Something red.  
"Just wait here for a moment. I'll be right back."  
Meta Knight went off towards the red thing. Just as he thought, it was a maxim tomato. He was just about to grab it when a Koozer appeared.  
"Hey hey hey HEY! What do you think you're doing? That's _my_ tomato!" said the Koozer. He did not seem to be a friendly fellow.  
"I need it for my friend who broke his leg. Can't you please give it to me?"  
"No WAYYY!" said the Koozer and attacked. Three seconds later, it had been slashed into tiny pieces and died. It just didn't stand a chance against Meta Knight.  
"Too bad it had to come to that. But at least now I can save Snow."  
He picked up the tomato, lifted his mask a little, and took a big bite. Then he flew back over to Snow.  
"Hey, you're back. Wait, what's that in your mouth?"  
"I'w ewaiv wavew, wuff owum yo mouw."  
"What?"  
Meta Knight lifted his mask a little again, and got closer to Snow's face. Snow held him back.  
"Dude, you're not gonna kiss me, are ya? Cut that out!"  
Meta Knight blushed. "Daff nod id ad aw, juff owum yo mouw. Duff me."  
Meta Knight got closer again, and pushed his mouth against Snow's. He then pushed the tomato into Snow's mouth with his tongue. The face-to-face was complete. However, Meta Knight lingered for a moment. He had never really thought about it before, but it really _was_ like a kiss. He blushed again, and quickly distanced himself from Snow.  
"Wav de heww, man." Snow said as he swallowed the unexpected tomato. "What'd you do that fo-oh hey, my leg is better. That's... weird, but thanks. I just wish you'd have warned me before you did that."  
"There's nothing weird about a face-to-face. It's a common survival technique. I'd have thought a hero such as yourself would have aöready known about it. Besides, I did try to warn you, but it's hard to speak with your mouth full of tomato."  
"Nah, I think you liked it. I saw how you blushed."  
Meta Knight quickly pulled down his mask again, to hide any further blushing.  
"I did no such thing."  
"Yeah, whatever. Just don't get any funny ideas, I'm getting married tomorrow. Now, let's keep on climbing so we can save our friends."

After a while, they finally reached the top of the mountain.  
"Oh hey, there's a castle up here, huh? Is this where that Dark Matter guy lives? Well, let's go in there and beat him up!"  
"We mustn't be too hasty", said Meta Knight. "He surely expects us. Who knows what kinds of traps might await us in there." Once again, Snow didn't hear him, because he had already ran off ahead.


End file.
